


invitation

by Confundida25



Series: Taiyama week 2018 [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confundida25/pseuds/Confundida25
Summary: Yamato reflex about Taichi’s behavior





	invitation

Sometimes Taichi touch Yamato hand, sometimes it was clear the meaning behind his action.

At the middle of the battle, when the fear coursed through his bones, Taichi touch was there to infer him courage, it was the promise that they would survive, that they would prevail.

But at lunchtime while they joke and laugh and talk about nothing, when they do everything to get into each other nerves he has no other option but ignore Taichi´s knee under the table, Yamato repeat and repeat in his head that the constant cares was only his imagination, a mistake, a cruel side effect of the limited space.

When they go out in the middle of the summer, when the heat was intense and the sun burn their skins, and even then Taichi seat near to him, to unnecessary close, so close that their elbows touch, so close that Taichi could steal the last bite of his ice cream without problem, in a motion so impossible sweet that make him turn around, his cares has no other secret purpose, not hiding intention. 

After finish the last song, when his energy low down, when he was fully aware that his hair was a mess and his body was covered in sweat Yamato must aloud his best friend to hug him with all his force, and tenderness, Taichi wisper words of courage and congratulations to his ear. 

What was he thinking? what does he want? Why was he proud of him? 

Yamato lay down on bed repeating to himself that he was imagine things, that every smile and every care that Taichi give means no more than respect and friendship . They were friends, he was just Taichi´s friend, a good friend, if he must be honest even sometimes a bad friend.

He miss the old days, when they were children and punch each others were valid.

Because god dammit, now when they disagree Taichi insist in talk about it, and he hate it, he hate it with every cell on his body, he hate that now he was mature and thoughtful and even a better leader that he was before, everyone in a wild after horrible hours of talk and talk and listen he had to give Taichi the reason or even worse, sometimes Taichi give him the reason, and smile at him, and put his stupid hand over his shoulder.

He cannot live like that, it was insufferable.

He need to sleep and eat and think in something else that the touch of the hand of his friend over his shoulder and the beautiful beautiful sound of the phrase Yea, i was wrong on Taichi´s lips. 

Taichi wasn’t allowed to torture him like that.

So, when Taichi touch his hand no, when Taichi hold his hand in the way back home, he couldn’t take it anymore , his mental sanity force him to act and unfortunately he did on the only way he know.

Why he had to be so intense? why he didn’t ask or talk or any other reasonable thing that normal people did when they were uncertain about their feelings?

No, he must slam his best friend to the wall, he must put both hands against him and yell at him without reason, angry about his kindness, he call himself an idiot a hundred of times, 

He did´t deserve Taichi attention, and after his behavior surely Taichi would realize he worth nothing. 

But Taichi didn’t yell him back, didn’t even react at his violent action, he knew that he didn’t pretend to hurt him, still he remains again the cold wall without moving, and call him.

“Yamato”

His voice was deep, strong, it was his voice when he had make a decision, no hesitation, his brow eyes stare directly at him, there was no doubt on Taichi, he was just there.

And that was when Yamato get it, he finally understand, he was waiting. 

Taichi touch was an invitation


End file.
